I didn't know I was Pregnant
by fights
Summary: I didn't know I was pregnant prompt front STAR TREK XI KINK MEME. mpreg, spock/kirk


**STAR TREK XI KINK MEME PROMPT:**

Surprise Surprise - Kirk/Spock

_"In the middle of a big battle between the Klingons or the Romulans or whatever; Kirk begins experiencing these sudden painful cramps and has to rush to Sickbay in order for McCoy to look him over because they get to be so bad. Cue one very surprised and shocked McCoy who has to tell Jim that not only is he pregnant but also that he's going into labor now and McCoy has to perform surgery as that's the only way that the baby can come out and that somehow these is a result of some weird quirk of Vulcan biology._

_From there the fic has to become about Spock taking over as acting captain and fighting the attackers while worrying about Jim as Kirk undergoes surgery and McCoy and Chapel worry over all the possible complications that can and do arrive. Fic should end with Spock running into Sickbay surprised to see Jim holding their newborn child._

_Also the fic should should somehow address that Kirk had in no way shown any symptoms of pregnancy in nine months from either morning sickness or swollen feet or excessive peeing. You can however have Jim stating that he has experienced back pain but that he figured that it was stress from the job and some weight gain but not enough that anyone makes fun that he has like a beer gut or anything, Just like he went up a size or two in pants but really in hadn't been very noticible and only recently has this happened._

_And yes I have been watching alot of I didn't know I was pregnant. Why do you ask?"_

* * *

_First C-section! Usually I'm like, "hells no! Man can have a baby out his ass, just like a lady has to out her vag." I threw in some Vulcans... I wanted Spock's dad to be there._

**_I posted anonymously..... But, everyone knows it's me. I mean... DUH!_**

* * *

**I didn't know I was pregnant**_  
Male Pregnancy edition_

* * *

"God. CRAP!" Kirk pressed his hands into his face and whined, the battle was heavy underway and there was no clear indication who would have victory however the pain in his abdomen was becoming more and more unbearable. The Romulan Pirates were in a smaller ship, but they refused to surrender or negotiate and the continued to take cheap shots at several Vulcan ships that were in the area. With a several smaller Federation Ship bearing Vulcan's in the mix, the stressful situation was probably causing the Captain to become ill. Kirk looked up at Spock who was struggling to keep his nose out of Kirk's Captain duties, after Kirk had yelled at him that he would not go to the Medbay.

Spock finally stalked over and stood at Kirk's side, "permission to speak freely."

"Depends," Uhura gave Kirk a dark look and Sulu's eyes darted away. Kirk begrudgingly nodded, "Fine. What is it?"

Spock's face was unreadable, even for Kirk who usually made the endeavour into a game. The Vulcan was a mix of concern and "I've refrained from speaking about the issue of your health—"

"SPOCK!" Kirk curled in hands on his middle, feeling the pain jab him. His body was slick with sweat, he was shaking, had the Romulan's seen the Captain of the USS Enterprise now, they'd have cackled with the sheer thought of putting Kirk in such a corner. Kirk's eyes widened, "You win, make sure the first ship is docked, from the farthest ship, make sure every last Vulcan is beamed in before blowing up those damn Romulans. Chekov I'm putting you in charge of making sure ever Vulcan is accountable for, go to Scotty and tell him that he's helping you. Sulu you assist Spock in manning the ship. Uhura, start communications with the farthest ship."

Kirk depressed his hand from the side of his gut, "Spock you're in charge, call the medbay. You win."

Chekov swilved and rose from his chair, "on it, Kepten."

Spock's eyes widened, as Kirk attempted to rise but faltered, seizing before falling back to the seat with a wet plop.

Kirk sank back down feeling the wetness between his leg, his head slowly looked up in horror at his bondmate. Spock stared Kirk dead in the eye, and he could see his own fear beginning to infect Spock. "Jim, don't move."

"Communications, I need Medbay, it's an emergency," Spock let Kirk's hands tug his sleeve, "we need a gurney."

"Captain," Uhura approached the Captain's chair, worried, but took a step back as what was seeping out of Kirk splattered and dripped on the floor. Her hands fluttered to her mouth and she swallowed a scream. The fluid was green and of varying viscosity, but it was tinged in a deep red swirl that could only be the Captain's blood. Jim gave her a sympathetic look, before his head sunk down and eyes shut.

Spock lifted Kirk's head and called his name over and over again, shaking him slightly. "Medbay! McCoy, this is an emergency!"

"I heard you, what is is—" McCoy looked at Uhura and by the wetness of her eyes that things were truly fucked if such a rock hard lady was crying. He looked to the Captain that was limp in his seat, with a pool under his seat. "Whatever the Captain was eating or drinking, clean it up before it starts to attract ants."

"McCoy," Spock stated while Kirk was lain on the gurney by McCoy's staff, "that came from the Captain."

McCoy swallowed back some vomit and recomposed himself. "I'm going to need a sample then."

* * *

When Kirk came to, he noticed the medbay had several Vulcan's in it. Some were injured, others looked like they were loitering. He noticed the face of his old friend from the future immediately, which was regrettably before he noticed his father-in-law recovering from what looked like mild burns. He looked to McCoy who looked very angry and ready to barrage him with the usual.

"What did you eat? What did you touch that looked funny? Who did you sleep with?" McCoy held up the tricorder again, "this is my forth one, Jim. No answers will lead to investigative surgery."

Nurse Chapel was flipping through a book on parasites, with another book, opened to a page on green fluid.

The older Spock tried not to look amused by McCoy's threats, although slightly worried.

"Don't look at them," McCoy threatened, "answer my questions."

Kirk's eyes widened when another pain spread through his abdomen, he looked down horrified feeling the mass inside his stomach. "It moved. It like wiggled. Bones."

McCoy refrained from holding the device over Kirk's bare stomach, he looked down, eyes bulging before slapping his head. "Green fluid. If it were clear it would have made more sense. Why didn't I think about the most common STD to women? Especially with that hobgoblin..."

Sarek's eyes widened and matched eyes with Kirk who remained oblivious to what was happening.

Kirk would have shot up from bed, had Sarek not approached with an outstretched hand, fingers slightly curled. McCoy looked at the Vulcan, hesitating for a moment at this wannabe encroaching into his space. Before McCoy rationalized and processed Sarek's request enough to say no, the Vulcan's hand softly pressed against the smooth human skin. "Kirk is in labour. His child will need to be extracted through medical means." Kirk looked at Sarek to see if the Vulcan was joking, then remembered that they rarely did. "Male Vulcan's can impregnate other male Vulcans, they rarely do due to cultural and how difficult it is."

"Only you, Kirk. How did you NOT know that you were pregnant?" Sarek regarded McCoy, light flickering in his dark Vulcan eyes as he brushed his son-in-law's stomach again.

Kirk smiled through the pain. A baby. His and Spock's.

"You've called me an idio—ow-ow-ow—" Kirk lay his head back onto the pillow, "there wasn't any severe weight gain, I didn't know. I don't have periods to miss or morning sickness to go by. AGH! Bones you gotta believe me, I didn't know just help me."

Bones looked at Kirk's eyes and nodded, as the masculine hand squeezed his gently, "I'll do my best Jim."

"We are besting the Romulans as we speak." Jim's plan was going well, the last ship was on auto-pilot to dock with a slight plan alteration as both ships two out of three ships had been evacuated with the first docked. The Romulan's did not notice, Spock began the return fire slightly amused, slightly worried. Jim's plan was more than a success, but the man himself was in the Medbay. "How is he doctor?"

"We're prepping for surgery," Spock did not see the doctor, but he did see his alternate self watching and could hear his father coaxing Jim, even though the pair had not been close, as well as the gathering Vulcan amassing in the Medbay. "There may be some complications due to Jim's physiology, we will do our best. We need to go into surgery, if things complicate further than I'll call you."

Spock gazed at the screen, straining to hear Jim. He felt a dull ache when there was silence. Perhaps the anesthesia was already in effect

"The surgery is starting," Nurse Chapel smiled with bravery, "you do you best as well."

Spock stood rigid. "I will."

The communication window cut out and Spock stared at it, even though the Romulan ship was being burned apart bit by bit.

"He'll be fine," Spock looked at Uhara. He could not truly assess if she was indeed telling the truth, "trust me."

* * *

Spock ran.

Ran faster than he ever had in his life.

Both Sulu and Uhura promised to cover the bridge and the Romulan's had been crushed without remorse after negotiations broke down for the last time.

"Congratulations Spock!" Came a voice of a Ensign.

"Congratulations Spock!" Spock looked back at the Vulcan who had congratulated him, feet not stopping.

The closer and closer he had come to the Medbay, the more he heard "Congratulations." He refused to speak a word to anyone, and they all seemed startled and secretive when the Vulcan looked at them puzzled in return.

When he arrived at Medbay, other Vulcan's seemed to have gathered to socialize in the halls and every nook and cranny they could fit into without being asked to leave. They all regarded him, but did not stop the half-Vulcan from approaching the private room where his older self from the future stood with a knowing smile.

Spock entered the room dreamily, his father was in a chair, leaning over the right side of the bed. Kirk's hair was even more we and matted than before, smelling sweat and chemicals.

"Can you believe it," Spock looked at the nook of Kirk's arm. A baby. Smaller than human babies he had seen wrapped in a pink sweater—were there no baby blankets? (This was a ship.) It was a girl. "She's completely healthy, and she's ours. You can't deny those ears. No morning sickness, no anything. And she's here. Where will we put her, Spock? She's so wonderful. Will you call my mother, we were never close, but she'll need to know she's a grandmother." Kirk blinked back tears, "and I'm a mom-er-dad now."

Kirk pushed back a sheet and adjusted the view so Spock could see the face that struggled to be pressed back against Jim's warm, human skin. "Look Spock, you're a father."

Spock had been so shocked he barely noticed McCoy dozed off in the corner, exhausted.

"Does she have a name?" Spock sputtered, suddenly at Kirk's side, so scared to touch his fragile daughter.

"Hmm... V for Vulcan," Kirk smiled as both Sarek and Spock looked a bit rattle by Jim's naming methods. "It's been a long battle hasn't it? How about Victoria?"


End file.
